Royalty Happens
by iceprincess263
Summary: Raven is the princess of Romania. Alexander is a knight in shinning armor. What is about Alexander that lures Raven to him?


**Authors Note: This story randomly popped in my head. Crazy isn't it. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter One:**

I sat up in my room staring out into the night wishing my parents have chosen a better marriage arrangement for me. They have chosen who they thought was the best suitor for me. Being princess of a country is hard enough, but having to put up with him all the time was even harder yet. I most definately did not wish to become Misses Trevor Mitchell. The mere thought of it made me want to vomit. I stood up and walked down the long stair case that took me into the drawing room. My mom and dad were sitting on the couch talking to the Maxwells. I could never under stand the Maxwells. They never appeared during the day.

I went over and sat next to my mother and pretended to listen to their conversation. I let my gaze travel around the room. I stared at nothing in particular. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Its been hard to sleep lately. I have been having horrible nightmares. Morning after morning I have awoken by my own screams and drenched in sweat. All the nighmares have just been so realistic that when I wake up I'm scared that I'm still in them. As if I can not escape them. A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and the Maxwells were about to depart. I stand up and said my proper goodbyes and asked for permission to be excused. I really hate having to ask for permission for everything. I would rather just leave.

Once I was allowed to leave, I went back to my room. I made up my bed and went to my dresser. I pulled out my evening gown and let down my hair. I blew out all the candles in the room and crawled into bed. I made a mental note to tell father about the maids not doing their duty of making up my bed. I curled up into a ball under my blankets and closed my eyes. I thought about what I have in store for me tomorrow and about all the things I had to do earlier this evening. I thought about how dreadful my life is going to be married to Trevor. Pushing all those thoughts aside, I tried to concentrate on how comfortable my bed was. Sleep slowly consumed me.

_I ran and ran, not going anywhere. I could feel his cold breathe running down the back of my neck as he got closer. Although I cannont see his face, I was terrified as to who he could be. I continued to push forword past the protest of my feet. Everytime I got faster, so did he. He was going to catch up. He got closer and closer. He reached out and grabbed my shoulder and dragged me down to the ground._

I sat up screaming. I looked around my empty room. The room was lit by the rising sun. I threw my blankets off and layed back down. I stared up to the ceiling and thought about my dream. A quiet knock on the door pulled me out of my nightmare. "Miss Raven, your father wishes to speak to you. He said it was important." I grunted and got out of bed. I went to my closet and pulled out a purple dress. I put on all my undergarments and stepped into the dress. With a maids assistance, I finished getting ready. I pulled my black hair up in a nice delicate bun and walked down to the drawing room.

My father stood in the middle of the room with a cigar in one hand and a glass of brandy in the other. He looked at me and jestered for me to sit down. I can tell this is going to be a long conversation. I sat down quietly and folded my hands in my lap. Patiently, I waited for him to start. "There are a few things I wish to discuss with you. I recieved word from the Mitchell family. They wish for you and Trevor to spend more time together and I agree." I groaned inwardly. Thats great. its just what I needed to hear. He's going to be a constant pain in my side. " We want this marriage to work. We need it to work! They tell me Trevor is no more excited about this than you are." I bet.

"Exactly how much more time do we need to spend together?" I asked gently. I hope its not too much time.

"Trevor will be staying with us during the week until the wedding. On another note, the Maxwells have convinced me to start a new circle of knights. They made a point that not only do people need entertainment during the day, but during the night as well." I slouched back into the sofa. "I'm going to need you to come with me to chose our knights. I would take Billy but he is too young to do this correctly. We leave at dusk. I will tell the maids to pack your bags. Now run off and be a good girl." He leaned over and kissed my forhead. I stood up and remembered about last night.

"Father, I thought I would bring it to your attention that the maids have not been doing their duties. No one made my bed yesterday nor cleaned my room." He simply nodded and I left the room. I went out the front door and walked around the castle to the back. The garden was in full bloom and beautiful as ever. I slowly walked around the garden, taking in the smell of the roses and the sight of the lillies. I continued to walk around the garden and made my way to the lake. I went over to the bank and sat down. Thankful I brought a book, I opened it and started to read. I don't know how long I was there. The sun started to go down and I could hear the castle guards coming down the hill.

"Miss Raven, it is time to get in before your father realizes where you are. Its almost night fall. It is not safe to be outside alone at night. Come." I closed my book and started to follow the guards up the hill. We made our way into the castle. I went up to my room and threw my book on my bed. I went to my closet and changed my dress. I washed my face and fixed my hair. I heard my mother calling me down for dinner. I quietly went down and took my seat across from my brother. Our butler, Gomez, placed the food in front of us. We said our prayers and started eating. Father spoke occassionally about our trip tomorrow. Billy complained about how he should be the one who goes. He said I was going to mess everything up. What does he know anyways?

I finished my food and retired for the evening. I walked up to my room and changed into my night gown and washed my face. I took down my hair and crawled into bed. I opened my book and continued to read. Time passed and I finished my book. I placed it on the small table next to my bed and blew out the candles. I got comfortable and stared into the darkness of my room. I thought about what is expected of me and sighed. I just have to grin and bare it. I closed my eyes to allow sleep to consume me. Let the nightmares begin.

**Author's Note: There's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two is already written so I'll up date soon. Happy reading!**


End file.
